kommissarrexfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Уве Крёгер
Хамм, ФРГ |дата смерти = |место смерти = |профессия = Актёр |карьера = 1988 — н.в. |гражданство = Германия |социальные сети = |роли = Пауль Кобленц }} Уве Крёгер — немецкий актёр мюзикла. В сериале «Комиссар Рекс» появился в небольшой роли владельца рекламного агентства Пауля Кобленца в серии «Амок» Биография Уве Крёгер родился в Вестфалии, учился в Берлине, сразу после окончания учёбы играл в «Звёздном экспрессе» и в венской и амстердамской постановке «Отверженных». Большой успех пришёл к нему в 1992 году в Вене после исполнения роли Смерти (Der Tod) в мюзикле «Элизабет». С февраля по апрель 2006 года участвовал в «Best of Musical Gala Tour». Участвует в телевизионных программах, гала-шоу, выпустил несколько сольных альбомов, награждён «Image Award» и 10 раз назван лучшим немецким актёром мюзикла журналом «Musicals». Личная жизнь Уве Крёгер является открытым гомосексуалистом. С 1996 года живёт со своим партнёром — кардиологом Кристофером Вольфом. Роли * Сентябрь 1988 — июнь 1989, «Звёздный экспресс» — Rusty and Flat Top, Бохум (Германия) * Июль 1989 — апрель 1990, «Отверженные» — Marius, Enjolras и свинг, Вена (Австрия) * Май — август 1990, «Иисус Христос — суперзвезда» — Иисус и Анна, Швебиш-Халль (Германия) * Февраль — октябрь 1991, «Отверженные» — Enjolras, Feuilly, ассистент режиссёра, Амстердам (Нидерланды) * Декабрь 1991 — июнь 1992, «Стармания» — Зигги, Эссен (Германия) * Сентябрь — декабрь 1992, «Иисус Христос — суперзвезда» — Иисус, Регенсбург (Германия) * Сентябрь 1992 — октябрь 1994, «Элизабет» — Смерть, Вена (Австрия) * Сентябрь — октябрь 1993, «The Rocky Horror Show» — Frank’n Furter, Вена (Австрия) * Декабрь 1994 — ноябрь 1995, «Мисс Сайгон» — Крис, Штутгарт (Германия) * Декабрь 1995 — август 1997, «Бульвар Сансет» — Джо Гиллис, Нидернхаузен (Германия) * Декабрь 1996 — январь 1997, «Элизабет» — Смерть, Вена (Австрия) * Декабрь 1997 — февраль 1999, «Красавица и Чудовище» — Чудовище, Штутгарт (Германия) * Декабрь 1998 — январь 1999, «Кабаре» — Emcee, Вена (Австрия) * Апрель — июль 1999, «Мисс Сайгон» — Крис, Штутгарт (Германия) * Октябрь 1999 — май 2000, «Моцарт!» — епископ Коллоредо, Вена (Австрия) * Июнь — июль 2000, «Иосиф и его чудесный плащ» — Фараон, Вена (Австрия) * Октябрь 2000 — февраль 2001, «Наполеон» — Наполеон, Лондон (Великобритания) * Март 2001 — июнь 2003, «Элизабет» — Смерть, Эссен (Германия) * Август 2001, июль — Август 2002, «Зачарованная» — Феликс, Вена (Австрия) * Июль — август 2003, «Дикая вечеринка» — Бёрс, Амштеттен (Австрия) * Сентябрь 2003 — декабрь 2004, «Отверженные» — Жавер, Берлин (Германия) * Декабрь 2004 — февраль 2005, «Дикая вечеринка» — Бёрс, Клагенфур (Австрия) * Апрель 2005 — январь 2006, «3 Мушкетёра» — кардинал Ришелье, Берлин (Германия) * Май — июль 2006, «Призрак Оперы» — Призрак, Эссен (Германия) * Сентябрь 2006 — декабрь 2007, «Ребекка» — Максим де Винтер, Вена (Австрия) * Август 2007, «Дракула» — Абрахам Ван Хельсинг, Грац (Австрия) * Апрель — август 2008, «Элизабет» — Смерть, Берлин (Германия) * Сентябрь 2008 — декабрь 2008, «Ребекка» — Максим де Винтер, Вена (Австрия) * Февраль 2009, «Рудольф» — Эдуард Тааффе, Вена (Австрия) * Декабрь 2009 — январь 2010, «Элизабет» — Смерть, Франкфурт (Германия) * Октябрь 2011 — наст. время, «Звуки музыки» — Георг фон Трапп, Зальцбург (Австрия) Дискография * 1991 — Les Misérables original Amsterdam cast recording * 1992 — Elisabeth original Vienna cast recording * 1992 — Die Schatten werden länger, Maxi-CD * 1993 — Musical? Oh My God, original Vienna cast recording * 1993 — Highlights — Die faszinierende Welt…, Sampler * 1993 — Treffpunkt Geisterbahn, original Vienna cast recording * 1993 — Music from the Heart of Europe — The Wind Beneath My Wings, Sampler * 1994 — Boulevard der Sehnsucht, solo album * 1994 — Siebzehn Stufen, Maxi-CD * 1994 — Böse Jungs, Maxi-CD * 1994 — Peter Weck präsentiert…, Sampler * 1995 — Miss Saigon, original Stuttgart cast recording * 1995 — Musical Christmas in Vienna, Sampler * 1995 — Living Water, Sampler * 1996 — Sunset Boulevard, original Niedernhausen cast recording * 1996 — In Love with Musical, Sampler * 1996 — Favourites, solo album * 1997 — Still in Love with Musical, Sampler * 1997 — Musical Musical, Sampler * 1997 — Die Schöne und das Biest (pop version), Sampler * 1998 — Die Schöne und das Biest, original Stuttgart cast recording * 1998 — Elisabeth — Musik einer Epoche, Sampler * 1998 — Kaiserin Elisabeth Melodien, Sampler * 1998 — Highlights of Cabaret and More Vienna cast recording * 1999 — Mozart!, original Vienna cast recording * 1999 — Alles Musical, Sampler * 1999 — Music of the Night Sampler * 2000 — Only the Best, solo album * 2000 — Die fantastische Welt der Musicals — Die Highlights der deutschen Originalaufnahmen, Sampler * 2000 — Viktor Gernot presents: Alles Musical — Vol. 2, Sampler * 2001 — Elisabeth, Maxi-CD * 2001 — Elisabeth, original Essen cast recording * 2001 — In Love with Musical Again, Sampler * 2002 — Musical Moments, solo album * 2002 — Arena der Stars, Sampler * 2002 — Bezauberndes Fräulein, Vienna cast recording * 2002 — You Saved My Life, solo album * 2002 — Elisabeth — 10th Anniversary Concert, live recording * 2002 — Musical Moments Vol. 2, Sampler * 2003 — ORF Willkommen Österreich, Sampler * 2003 — From Broadway to Hollywood, solo album * 2004 — '' Musicalstars singen ABBA-Hits!, Sampler * '''2004' — Von Augenblick zu Augenblick, identical to From Broadway to Hollywood * 2004 — All I Want, single album * 2004 — Best of Musical!, Sampler * 2004 — Das Phantom der Oper, German film soundtrack * 2004 — 3 Musketiere, original Berlin cast recording * 2004 — The Wild Party, Maxi-CD * 2004 — '' Die größten Musical-Hits'', Sampler * 2004 — MUSICAL STARS, Sampler * 2005 — Stärker, by Marciel * 2006 — Nur das Beste — die schönsten Musicalhits, Sampler * 2006 — MUSICAL STARS Vol. 2, Sampler * 2006 — HANDS of LOVE, benefit single CD * 2006 — Zeitlos, by Marika Lichter * 2006 — Best of Musical Vol. 2, Sampler * 2006 — Uwe! — Das Beste aus 20 Jahren, solo album * 2006 — Rebecca, original Vienna cast recording * 2007 — Rebecca: Gesamtaufnahme, two-disc Vienna cast recording * 2008 — Dracula, original Graz cast recording * 2009 — Rudolf — Affaire Mayerling, original Vienna cast recording * 2009 — Rudolf — Affaire Mayerling: Gesamtaufnahme, two-disc Vienna cast recording Категория:Актёры